


The meeting

by ChumbucketChum



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heaven and Hell, Limbo, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumbucketChum/pseuds/ChumbucketChum
Summary: Heaven and hell are having a meeting and it turns gay. Also no it’s not cuphead I just didn’t know how to post this without a fandom. And this features characters from an au of cuphead I have. Shut up and squint.





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I made it at 3am. Please be gentle. It probably has god awful grammar I’m sorry.

It had been over a hundred years since heaven and hell spoke truly to each other. Now God wants to a truce for at least a year. So each realm choose one to represent it. Hell had to choose first thinking they’d be sneaky the picked Clara. Heaven though was ready and sent out Nevaeh. Each told to give the other a file but also that they need to become the closest thing to friends they could be. No matter how long it took.

The two sat at the table staring at the other no words could be uttered. Finally one spoke

Nevaeh: Hi Ondewiel long time no see huh? 

The angels voice spoke with worry, it had known it would be making friends with a demon but not that it be this one. They both felt how forced and awkward everything was.

Clara: Clara. My name is Clara.

The demon spoke with venom. Glaring daggers into the angel across from it. They knew they had to ruin this as much as possible but the angel it had to break had to be this one. 

Nevaeh: oh. I’m sorry Ond- Clara we just haven’t spoken for so long.

Clara: gee wonder why.

The demons words dripped with sarcasm.  
The angel scratched for something to say. 

Nevaeh: h-how have you been?

Clara: well after sneaking out god decided to take away my angel form in the most painful way he could.

Nevaeh: oh....your new form looks really pretty at least.

The demon rolled its eyes. Feeling its hatred and boredom sinking in fast.

Clara: I’m guessing Heavens still the same as always 

Nevaeh: kind of its less bright. It’s lost some of its wonder 

Clara: couldn’t guess why

Nevaeh: why did you have to do that anyway?

The angel blurt out hoping this to make some form of conversation. It only lead the demon to anger though.

Clara: Do what? Claim freedom to live how ever I may want! To try and see what else there is in our lives instead of...

The demons voice raised to screams till the end where all traction is lost and the words vanished.

Nevaeh: Instead of staying in Heaven?

The angels voice was weak knowing the ones it had loved weren’t even happy with the world they had made for them. The demon fell silent even with all their pride they know the boundaries and how much they had just shoved them.

Nevaeh: It’s fine just say it. I know you always hated it up their! You loved Lucifer so much you couldn’t stand staying up without him! You where just a coward who didn’t go sooner!

The angel shut its mouth instantly after saying those words. It knew it to had pushed boundaries only this time it pushed them harder and further then ever before. And the demon showed it.

Clara: I’M A COWARD HUH!? SO I STAY UP THERE EVEN THOUGH I HATE IT! I LET ALL THOSE I LOVE LEAVE ME IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! 

Nevaeh: I-I..-

Clara: YOUR SAYING I SHOULD’VE STAYED EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE HATED ME! EVEN THOUGH I HAD NO ONE UP THERE! I WAS ALONE AND I WAS TIRED OF IT!

This is when the angel snapped. Tired of the demons cruel words.

Nevaeh: I NEVER HATED YOU! EVEN NOW WHEN YOUR SO EASY TO HATE I DON’T! I MISS YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING! I MISS ALL OF YOU BUT YOU ESPECIALLY!

The angel sat in tears now while demon watched stunned.

Clara: I-I.....

The demon couldn’t find the words to say. It had gotten so used to the evil around it now that Good was with it, it didn’t know what to do.

Nevaeh: Just exstange the files and go. 

The angel spoke through tears and let silence fill the room for the demon to break. The demon did standing up and moving to the angel file in hand setting it down but not grabbing the other. Instead they hugged the angel.

Nevaeh: what-what are you doing 

Clara: it’s called a hug sweetie

The angel sat stunned but hugged back having missed the demons hugs. The demon smiled some having used the old nickname it had for the angel. The gap between heaven and hell was still massive but now it had a thin type rope between it.


End file.
